Bright Gray
by OmegaSama
Summary: It's never easy to know the diffrense between Dream or Reality... which Auron will learn the heard way... (YAOI/WARNING)


Bright Grey  
  
By BlueRaven  
  
FFX  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue. You wouldn't get anything anyway as I'm not making any money on this...  
  
WARNING: Contains Shounen-ai and slight Yaoi which mean male/male intimacy. Don't like then don't read. I do not accept Flames about the gay theme in my stories, understood... *Looking Angry* Oh yeah, and there might be some SPOILERS for the game okay!?  
  
Couplings; Auron x Braska x Jecht,... I know, a threesome... So I'm a psycho Yaoi Hentai Freak ^_^  
  
A/N: PLOT-BUNNIES ARE EVIL!!! *brings out a book reading 'How to Kill Evil Plot-bunnies' and starts flipping the pages* Well as you see this is a Yaoi (As always...) *still flipping through the pages of 'HtKEPB'* yeah yeah... fic and it's a FFX fic... I love that game and Monk-boy is SOOOOO SEXY!! O_o (Psycho... he's too old! He's like sixteen years older then you... and he's not real mind you.) NOOOOOOOO!!! He ain't real!!?? *Goes off crying leaving the book on the floor and it gets eaten by the Evil Plot- bunny*  
  
(Well as the author left you should just start reading the fic if ya want to and don't forget to review as well, that'll make BlueRaven happy...)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
His breath was heavy from the fight, it was like this every time though. But this time... he felt a drowsiness spread through him. He must fight it! He could not, would not, let the others know. Not yet.  
  
Slowly he took a steadying breath and stood up straight. From behind him he heard the others bustle over Tidus and Rikku who'd both been knocked out during the battle, he heard Yuna murmur the Life-spell and soon he could hear the two wake up.  
  
'I'm glad...' he thought and relaxed a bit. Keeping his usual distance he watched the others heal themselves and Yuna walking between them murmuring occasionally the Cure-spell.  
  
"You always stay by yourself, Auron." Seemingly out of nowhere, Tidus was beside him and looking at the older Guardian.  
  
"Hmph. Yes, so what? I don't need anyone's company..." Auron trailed off as Tidus crossed his arms and looked at him with anger in his blue eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that, Auron! You know as well as I do that's not true and that you do care!" Auron stared, his good eye wide in astonishment. He had almost forgotten that he had basically raised this boy and that Tidus must have learned to know him some then...  
  
"Hmph, Boy." Auron said and turned away.  
  
As Braska's Guardian, Auron had liked company. He loved Braska as his master but then there was... Jecht. Auron gave an involuntary shudder as that name touched his mind. Jecht, Tidus' father... Braska's second Guardian... Sin...  
  
"Go see to Yuna." He commanded coldly and took some steps away from the young blitzball-player. He could feel the anger from the young man as he did so, but Tidus did leave.  
  
'Children.' He thought and shook his head. "I'll never get used to them." Taking a heavy breath Auron settled down on a nearby rock and rested his head in his hand. 'It's just a little further and then this will be all over with... Jecht. Do you know..? Can you feel Tidus..? Feel me..? I miss you, Braska too. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it...' another heavy sigh could be heard from the Guardian. Auron was tired. Deadly tired.  
  
He could feel himself drift off to sleep right where he was sitting. Sliding down to the ground he leaned against the rock and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Right Auron?" the Guardian snapped his head up and stared at the Summoner. "W-what..?" he stammered as he had drifted off into space and had just now come back.  
  
"Hey, Braska asked if ya think this is a good place to make camp on? Have you got dirt in yer ear from sleeping on the ground, or something?" Auron turned to the source of the voice and blinked.  
  
"Jecht..? Braska..?" he stared at the two with wide eyes, what was going on?  
  
"Yeah... are you really all right, Auron? You look like you've seen a ghost." The blitzer turned Guardian said and placed a comforting hand on Auron's shoulder. Just like always. Auron loved that but would never admit it.  
  
"Uh... yeah, I guess so... Just had a weird dream that's all." Or was it? Could this be the dream? Auron didn't ponder on that long as Braska started looking embarrassed by the closeness of the two Guardians.  
  
"Um, yeah this seems to be fine, I guess." Auron said as he took a step away from Jecht and looked around.  
  
"Good, then we stay here."  
  
*7*7*7*7*  
  
Auron, Jecht and Braska sat quietly by the fire, Auron was... confused. And the others did worry over his well-being. The warrior-monk was in a mental shock, if this was a trick of his mind then it was a damn cruel trick.  
  
That other Spira he had been on just a little while ago where Braska was dead and Jecht was Sin... and he, Auron himself, was an un-send that had been taken care of Tidus, Jecht's son, for the last decade in an historical era thousand years ago in the holy city of Zanarkand, had that all been a dream?  
  
But now he sat here like if that had never happened and this felt all to real for his mind to cope with. Just as that future and past Spira.  
  
Absently he lifted his hand and touched his face softly right where his scar should be, that painful reminder of his death...  
  
As soon as his fingers made contact with his skin he inhaled sharply and painfully.  
  
There was no scar!!  
  
His skin was soft and smooth much like a young man's. He let his hand trail down the familiar path of the no longer there scar. He had hated that scar but now he missed its familiarity.  
  
"Auron..?" Auron was brought back to this reality by the call of his name. He looked at the two men with confuse etched on his whole being.  
  
He soon noticed that the two was watching him wide eyed. What..? then he noticed that he'd taken off his leather armour and the top of his robe in the process of trailing the scar he no longer had. He sat there bare- chested for the world to see and wonder just what the hell he was doing.  
  
"Are you sure you are all right, Auron. You sure are acting weird..." Jecht commented with Braska nodding his agreement, both looking a bit shocked at him.  
  
"It's not there..." he murmured softly. A single unwanted tear defiantly ran down his cheek.  
  
"What's not there?" Braska looked truly concerned now. What was it with his Guardian and dearest friend?  
  
"My scar..."  
  
"Scar? What... what are you talking about?  
  
"I... I don't know..." Auron said and touched his skin again and looked truly miserable. His eyes glittered with unshed tears of his utter confusement. This was so strange, both his lives seemed so vivid and real.  
  
"Auron..." Braska moved close to the warrior-monk and placed a comforting hand on his arm. The light touch sent shivers of strange discomfort up Auron's spine.  
  
This must be a strange dream, vivid yes, but also too weird... Braska was dead wasn't he? If that reality was the true one then how come he was sitting here?  
  
"I... don't know. You shouldn't be here... I shouldn't be here..." Auron whispered and rubbed his eyes with his hands whiles he crept up into a ball his knees tucked under his chin. He was so...sad, and angry and shocked. "I'm tired..." Auron fell back onto the ground with a heavy *thud* sound his arms up covering his face and hiding his confused tears. He could feel Braska settling down beside him and Jecht standing over him gazing at him. He felt... relieved to know that they cared so much for his grumpy ass. God had he missed them.  
  
"Sleep then, you really seem to need it. We'll watch over you." Jecht's usually mocking voice was kind and full of concern. That soothed too and soon Auron, in his young form, was sound asleep, his eyebrows brought down in a worried frown.  
  
Braska watched the young warrior-monk for a long while before he spoke, "Do you think that he has lost his mind? Could this journey hurt him so?" his voice was small and full of pity. Jecht snorted at that comment and crossed his arms angrily as if he was annoyed at Braska for even thinking such a thing for even a second.  
  
"No... not Auron. Sure he's a grumpy brat but he's also stronger then that... he wouldn't be broken so easily. Something in that dream that he said he had must've disturbed him greatly." Jecht sat down on the opposite end of the sleeping monk and watched Braska's face in the poor light of the fire. The Summoner was thoughtful. His hand scratching his chin absently. Jecht shifted his gaze to the monk, that young face had intrigued him many times. In his time in Spira Auron and Braska was the ones he respected and gave his loyalty to. In other more colourful words; He loved them.  
  
The Blitzer gave a chuckle and shifted his seat. Curious Braska rose his eyes from the fire and looked at the blitzer across the sleeping form of Auron.  
  
"What?... Jecht what are you thinking that's so funny?" he said, his voice full of wonder. Smiling the blitzer motioned for the Summoner to lean closer to him. He did. Leaning over Auron, Jecht and Braska was face to face. Jecht motioned for the Summoner to move his head so that he could whisper in his ear. He did.  
  
"you know that I don't have much liking in the showing of emotions, you with me?" Braska nodded, "Well you see my brain has made its mind that I love you two..." Jecht's voice came out in a husky murmur and as the last word had fallen Braska stared, his breath caught by the sensation of the breath of the other on his ear. That was a forbidden secret desire, wasn't it. Yevon's teachings clearly said so,... b-but this was too good. Carefully Jecht rose his hand and let it hold the smooth skin of the Summoner's cheek. He let his mouth drift over Braska's skin in feather light breaths of air. They were still leaning over Auron and Braska was locked there by that tingling sensation of utter want that he didn't have a thought of moving.  
  
Braska wanted Jecht. Jecht wanted Braska. Soon their light touches had turned to kisses and more want.  
  
*7*7*7*7*  
  
It was a little more then and hour that Auron had fallen asleep and now he was brought back by the light touch of Braska's hand on his thigh, his master had placed it there without thinking as he needed support from Jecht's entourage. What met his eyes as he opened them was definitely NOT what he had expected...  
  
Braska was shaking violently with want and need for his older Guardian... the hand that was free from supporting him slowly trailed its way down Jecht's shoulder and arm. Jecht had both his hand on either side of Braska's face and was kissing him deeply with all the passion that he had let rest during this journey. Auron stared and knew how they must feel... he knew how he felt right now watching those two... Well if this was a dream then he should make the best out of it shouldn't he?  
  
So slowly he sat up without disturbing the two, which was pretty hard as they were practically lying on top of him. When he had made it into a somewhat of a sitting position he placed his hand on that of Braska which was resting on his thigh. Braska snapped back to reality in an instant and stared at Auron with wide eyes, he quickly pulled away from the blitzer draining a curse from Jecht. Braska was still staring at his first Guardian. Jecht quickly noticed the reason for Braska's sudden withdrawal and he too shifted into staring at Auron a deep blush creeping up his face.  
  
"Auron..." Braska whispered in a hurried voice. But before he could continue he was stopped by Auron's raised hand.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." He said sharply, then his stern look softened into a smile. He rose his hands to their shoulders and squeezed lightly. "Don't you see, I don't mind. Yevon know, I don't care. I just... don't want to be left out." He whispered hoarsely. He was still in a bit of a chock over this sudden change in his Spira. But as soon as Braska smiled softly to him and Jecht grinned an evil smile he didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that if this truly was a dream then he would make the best of it. He would have this to remember them by even if it was unreal.  
  
Braska was the first to move on that sweet offer. He leaned over and captured Auron's mouth in a deep kiss with left them both breathless. Jecht watched them with a hunger in his crimson eyes. As soon as Braska had moved away he seized the warrior-monk's passion-reddened lips and took Auron's breath away again. During that time in which the two Guardian's was kissing, the Summoner took his chance and unbuttoned his robe and took it off.  
  
As Jecht moved away from Auron, who now panted deeply and shook with passion and a strange fright for what was to come, he watched as Braska moved over to Auron and started unclasping his many belts and undressed him of that red robe and trailed his thin almost feminine fingers over the exposed chest and muscles. Jecht was soon at their master's side and kissed the youngest of them as Braska explored the new flesh exposed by taking off Auron's clothes.  
  
Auron was breathing irregularly, his heart was beating fast as if trying to escape its place in his chest, and he felt a passion and need growing more greatly than anything he'd ever felt in his life. And when the both of them explored his body he thought he was going to die. Jecht was working his way down his neck and Braska was moving further down into other areas...  
  
Auron's breath caught as he felt Braska taking his burning need into his mouth, his hands gripping frantically at Jecht's shoulders as he was the one kissing him now. That was amazing, Auron had never in his life felt anything like this and it felt unbelievable real...  
  
His climax came in a wave of pleasure. Too soon!! His mind roared at him but he didn't care. It was Braska and Jecht who'd brought him to such an end... Funny, he thought and panted heavily against the shoulder of Jecht, who was laughing softly while he stroked Auron's sweat dampened black hair, that he would think in such a manner,... his end...  
  
"Hush kid," he heard Jecht's rumbling voice say to him in a low voice. "you sure are loud..." Auron felt his cheeks heat. Just what had he cried if he'd said anything at all..?  
  
"What... did I say?" Auron said and let his eyes fall on Braska's form. The High Summoner was sitting up and placed his arms slowly around them, leaning his head against Auron's forehead. "Oh nothing of importance..." Jecht said and released the still panting warrior-monk, he sat down on Auron's left side while Braska shifted again and sat on his right, they smiled at eachother eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
Auron was getting frustrated and took a deep steadying breath and muttered, "What..?" and stared at Braska.  
  
"Oh nothing more then 'I love you!' and 'Oh Braska, By Yevon Jecht!!' something like that... Hm so you've had these feelings for us a long time, ne Auron?" Auron went blood-red and shifted his gaze to the ground, then he suddenly felt that same emotion he had felt just before he fell asleep and ended up here...  
  
He could feel himself fall and being caught in two sets of arms and heard the calling of his name before he went out and the world turned black...  
  
*****  
  
Cold. He felt cold. And he was uncomfortable, he could hear a sound in the far distance but didn't bother on it much. Moving slightly he was met by a dull pain in his back, by Yevon he must be lying bad... A pang of migraine flashed down on his mind in an instance, he felt nauseous and that sound in the distance was starting to eat on his nerves. Shut up, Damn it! He thought and wanted it to go away, but it only became louder and soon he could make out that it was a repeating word.  
  
A name.  
  
His name. Someone was calling him?  
  
"...ron..." Shut up!  
  
"Auron..! Come on wake up!!" It's Tidus... then THAT must've been a dream...  
  
"Come on! What the hell is wrong with him!? Yuna can't you help him at all?"  
  
"I... I don't understand... Tidus he's not inured. Just asleep... I can't wake him either." Yuna. Had he been out that long... he needed to wake up. Now.  
  
Slowly Auron tried to open his eyes and was met by an attack from his migraine, could he still have that considering he was dead? Seemingly so... He let a grunt of pain and discomfort escape his lips causing the others around him to shut up. Finally. He felt someone of them sit beside him and place a hand on his forehead, whispering softly, "Are you all right, Auron?" it was the boy,... Tidus.  
  
"Yeah..." he answered and lifted his own hand and placed it on top of Tidus'.  
  
"I'm sorry..." he continued and slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at the blurry form in blue yellow and gold that could be none other then Tidus. "I think I fell... asleep." As his vision cleared he could see that Tidus' eyes shone with worry and unshed tears.  
  
"Asleep..." the young man whispered and bent his head his teeth clenched in anger. Auron in his lying position could see the tears that silently fell into Tidus' lap as the boy cried. Yuna stood behind him and spoke softly to the others, her voice filled with ease. She was probably telling the others that he was all right. When the others had walked over to the fire some distance away, as it was evening, she turned back to Auron and Tidus.  
  
"Yuna..?" Tidus' voice was strained whiles he spoke, "Could you leave?" the girl Summoner took a breath and was about to say something then she changed her mind and walked over to the others.  
  
When she was gone Tidus rose his blue eyes and met the umber ones of Auron. The young guardian stared at his mentor for a long while before his voice sounded again, "Do you know how worried I have been? I... thought you'd never wake up..." Tidus looked away.  
  
Auron who was still uncomfortable rose into a sitting position and gazed at the boy. His memories of the past decade was very fond to him, he did care for this boy. Sure he was a 'grumpy brat' as Tidus' father had so colourfully put it but he still had feelings and a heart... to him Tidus had been a joy to his life, a light in the darkness he felt was consuming him. He had came after him after he was sent to Spira and looked for him... everywhere. Then he'd found him in Luca. Playing Blitzball...  
  
"Why, do you care..." he heard himself whisper and he saw Tidus raise his eyes to him again and stare at him for a long time.  
  
"Because you are my mentor... my FAMILY."  
  
Auron stared and blinked, then he smiled a faint but true smile and patted the young blitzer on his head.  
  
"Yes. Family..." Auron said and thanked Jecht for bringing him to his Zanarkand to fend for his, Jecht's, son.  
  
That dream was unreal but none the less precious, he had spent a day with his two dear companions and felt passion unlike anything he'd ever felt and that too was great.  
  
But now he sat here with his...  
  
Family.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Okay... so that didn't quite end up as it was supposed to... (As al--) I know I know! As always now shut up! Auron was OCC in this story and he definitely isn't in the game. I mean the only place he really show how he feel is when they see all those pyrefly-images in Zanarkand,... you know when he attacks his own image... that was so touching! I actually cried! Then I died on the boss, boy was she UGLY! *Sees the ghost of Yunalesca loom up towards her* AAHHHGG!!! G-ghost!! *Casts Holy on her, and runs away, Yunalesca and the Evil Plot-bunny follows laughing madly*  
  
(If you did enjoy or if you have constructive criticism, no Flames that is, then please feel free to REVIEW.)  
  
*BlueRaven pops up out of nowhere and startles Evil-Inner-Voice* Oh, I forgot to tell you that I have absolutely NO idea where the name for the fic came from...T_T (KISAMA!! Don't do that!!!) Yeah yeah... *Runs off again as she saw Yunalesca and EP-B had found her again*  
  
(O-Kay... a long afterword, ne? Well anyway see ya next time... Hopefully... If Blue-chan's still alive that is...)  
  
Started, Wen September 11th and finished Fri September 13th 2002. 


End file.
